In existing heating, ventilation, air conditioning, and refrigeration (HVAC/R) systems, variable speed drives, commonly referred to as variable frequency drives (VFD), are used to more efficiently operate and provide power to the HVAC/R components. HVAC/R systems typically include a three-phase compressor motor and a single-phase condenser fan motor which operate together, at the same time. It is, therefore, desirable that the three-phase compressor motor and a single-phase condenser motor are powered from the same power supply. However, single-phase condenser motors are considered incompatible with the power output from a VFD. Consequently, it is the present practice to not use a VFD for the compressor and the condenser fan.